


A Court of Stars and Dreams

by ddaenggukk



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Original Fiction, Sad Ending, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaenggukk/pseuds/ddaenggukk
Summary: Inara was 17 when her life changed forever. Everything she once knew was gone. Even though she didn't have much of a life- she had her parents and her wings. But what happens when that's taken away from her forever? What happens when she holds more power than she thought? Who, and what is she? After all she is on the run from the people who are hunting her down.Emery felt like his world was going to crash at any given moment, being a high lord and lady's son. Not only is he discovering his missing powers passed on by his mother, he actually made... some powers himself. Will he learn to control it? Or will it control him?When Inara and Emery cross paths, will they learn to work together to control their powers? Will she be accepted into his little circle of his own?
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I think that my parents are too over protective for their own good. It should be against the rules, whatever the rules are. My parents feel the need to come up with their own rules— Never mind letting me do my own thing. Even if my birthday was right around the corner, and I will be eighteen. But of course, I stopped aging when I was about sixteen. Now I look like a toddler. Perhaps another reason to keep me locked up here. Kind of. 

We lived right near the border of Under The Mountain, where my mother told me the beginning of everything happened. Of course that was about sixty eight years ago, and I was not even born when the wrath of Amarantha, the evil queen of Hybern happened— and thank God for it. 

"Inara, what are you doing up there on the roof?" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen of our small two story cottage. "I wanted you to go get some vegetables for tonight's soup." 

My wings tingles at the thought of flying. It was the one thing I loved more than my parents, truly. Flying just makes everything better, and if my dad was not Illyrian, and I did not have my wings... I probably would not know how to function properly. 

A wave of excitement washed over me as I lost myself between now and then, crossing over from the roof to the kitchen behind my mom in complete darkness. 

"Where's the basket?" I asked at the same time my mom let out a startled scream, clenching her heart with her right hand.

My mom glared at me, "I told you to stop winnowing like that. You scared me," She passed me the basket while I held back my laugh. 

"Sorry, blame dad." I teased while throwing on my cloak, and putting the hood on. 

Right on cue, my dad walked into the house looking sweaty and disgusting. He put his blades down on the kitchen, I already know that my mother is going to give him shit for it, and let out a sigh as he cracked his neck. "Blame me for what?" 

I made a face as he kissed my mother's cheek. However I felt a tightness in my chest at the sight of how in love they were. At how funny they looked. A small ex nurse at the illyrian camps, and a huge illyrian who is literally the biggest loser I've ever met. 

"Save that for later when I'm not around, thanks," I told them making my father laugh.

Before I could make it fully out of the door, I heard my father say, "No flying today. You need to rest your wings, Inara." 

A groan escaped my lips, and I walked out of the door with a frown on my face. 

Of course I couldn't fly today. Of course there was always going to be an excuse on why I couldn't fly today or tomorrow or the day afterwards. As if the shield isn't enough— he limits my flying. 

My hands turned into a fist, and before I could winnow in the forest I heard my mom scolding my dad for leaving his weapons on the table, followed by tiny hits. 

A small smile appeared on my face, then I winnowed to the deepest part of the forest. 

♤

"You can't fly today. Or tomorrow. Rest up Inara, bleh!" 

I'm going insane. This is the first sign of insanity, I know it. If only we weren't so... isolated and just joined a court, I wouldn't be. Going insane I mean. 

But we could never join a court. At least that's what my parents say. It's safer here, and there's always a problem within the courts. The spring court has fallen, along with their fallen High Lord. The summer court is weary about letting people in their lands — which I don't blame them for. The autumn court, it seems, to be dealing with some trading mess. The winter court is too cold, the dawn and day court are too expensive for my family and well— That leaves the Night Court. 

My dad will never ever go back there again, not after what happened with Hybern. Of course, he was never part of the Night Court, but he knows enough of it to never want to go back. Even going back to the Illyrian camps was a no for him. The harsh weather, the people, the murder attempts. 

I frowned as I threw a cherry in my mouth at the thought of my friend, my only friend might I add, Kaius. He ran from home, and stayed with us for a while. That is until he turned fifteen and finally decided to leave to the camps, only saying goodbye to me swiftly after he couldn't convince me to go with him. That's when the shield went up, to prevent me from leaving my hom, my parents. My mom always told me that the camps were no place for a girl, let alone a girl like me. I hope Kaius is okay now, I hope he's breathing, and okay. 

Maybe he thinks about me? I mean we were each other's first kiss when we were twelve. Surely he can't forget that right? 

Of course he can you idiot, you guys were twelve. 

I sighed as I began walking towards my home again, mumbling over and over again how I'm an idiot. 

Am I going to live like this forever? I don't want to stay here forever, near Under The Mountain. I swear, sometimes I hear the whispers and screams of the fallen faeries Amarantha killed in cold blood. No one ever comes here, too. That's a good thing I guess but... no one ever comes down here. Am I to only look at what's beyond me from a tree? With no friends? With no love?

When I seen the cottage, my first thought was to cry because of the same routine. Only my gut twisted and I felt the need to throw up at the sigh of the door, slightly opened. My first thought was to calm down, and to call out for dad. But my legs were already betraying me as I inched closer and closer to the cottage. 

A scent of unfamiliar metal hit me as I stood in front of the door, the tightness in my gut tightening even more— If that was even possible. I stepped into the cottage, and my first thought was to drop. Faint. 

But nothing stopped me from screaming at the sight of my mom's cut throat as she laid on the floor in a pool of her own blood. It felt like I was screaming for hours, but only seconds went by. 

I whirled, and almost felt the need to vomit as I seen a man standing with a knife to my dad's throat, grinning at me. My tear filled eyes met my dad's strong ones, and he gave me a look. A look that told me to run, and to never come back. 

The man grinned harder, "Is this the lady you have been keeping a secret, Noah?" He was mocking him, but my dad said nothing.

A tear escaped my eye as frustration began to build. What was I to do? What can I do? There was no weapons in sight, and if I even move an inch, they would probably kill him within a second. 

I felt a pair of hands grab my right arm, making me shriek, and swing the basket full of fruit and vegetables towards the person— The faerie man who now clenched his bleeding nose. 

Right when I met my dad's eyes, he mouthed one word. And I knew had to do it, and where to go. I couldn't stay here, unless I wanted to be killed too. 

Before I could fully react, my dad nodded once, mouthing the three words he told me every night. It took everything in me to winnow as far as possible before they sliced my dad's throat in front of me. Only I winnowed a few feet from the cottage, and I could see the faerie men making their way outside, spotting me with their bloody weapons. 

The sight of the fresh blood on their weapons was enough for me to spread my wings catching them off guard, and right before I shot myself into the blue sky, I gave them a look. A silent promise to hunt both of them down, and torture them slowly for murdering my family. But not before I have to do what I have to do. 

They ran towards me, but they couldn't grab me on time. I shot for the skies, a sob escaping my lips when I realized that this is it. I'm really leaving my family, their bodies, behind. 

♤

I stopped flying once I got passed the shield that was supposed to be there was no longer a thing. A reminder that my dad was truly dead, not breathing. A reminder that I was now alone, and literally had nowhere to go. 

A few hours passed by after I stopped flying. I sat on a tree for hours, just staring off into the distance until everything became blurry and... fake. 

It was only when the sun went fully down that I was on my feet, winnowing from tree to tree because using my wings... using that part of my dad— A sob escaped my lips as I flared them, untucking them, and I stared at the wings. My perfect wings. 

My dad's wings. 

Without thinking about the tears that flowed down my cheeks, about the sobs that escaped my mouth, I shot into the skies once more, making my way towards the Illyrian camps.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped flying hours ago when I reached far from where the shield once had been. 

It felt like a reminder really. A reminder that my dad, the man who raised, trained, and loved me, was no longer breathing. A reminder that my parents were killed in cold blood in front of me.

My eyes shut tighter, if that were even possible, at the memory of my mom's lifeless body on the floor, her own blood coating her and staining the floor. My dad staring at me as if he accepted the fact that he was going to die, as if he accepted it. 

All I felt was my heart beat rapidly as I realized that I probably won't survive this. Ever. How am I supposed to live with the fact that my parents were gone? 

I'm weak. Completely and utterly weak. I couldn't, and didn't save them. Not when all the training mattered. I froze. I didn't move one inch, only to hit one of the Faerie men with a basket. I could have winnowed, I could have done anything instead of stand there, like a complete fucking idiot. 

I leaned further into the a random tree trunk, as if it could swallow me whole, and pressed my knees to my chest. 

I wish that it could make me stop hurting, stop thinking about today. I wish I could just ignore it. 

But I can't- I'm weak, my dad died thinking I was weak. 

Before I could register what was going on, I was already on my feet, throwing the rock I was fidgeting with, and leaping into the sky with one single flap of my wings. 

A sob escaped my mouth as my body went limp in the night sky, as if I couldn't physically hold myself. If it weren't for my wings flapping up and up, I would have fell. My hands balled into fists, and for a moment I stopped trying to fly. Instead, I just... stood there with my wings holding me up as I sobbed, my throat closing up in the process. 

I'm weak, I'm weak, I'm weak. 

With one frustrated cry, I began flying towards the illyrian camps once again, the same word repeating itself in my head again and again. 

Weak. Weak. Weak. 

♤

I didn't stop for the days I've been flying, which was about two. I would only stop to catch something to eat which is harder than I expected, and to rest my wings. I would winnow until my powers felt... powerless. 

My lower back killed me the more I flew in the skies, but I didn't really care. Pain is good, at least I was feeling something. 

At one point, I fell asleep while flying, convincing myself that I could fly with my eyes closed because I was just so good at it. I woke up to my face inches from the ground until I woke up, and winnowed towards the nearest tree, slamming into it. I vomited afterwards. 

Currently, I'm sure I was flying over the Night Court. I've only arrived a few minutes ago, but the stars... the mountains, it was undoubtedly the Night Court. I somehow felt it in my gut. 

Due to my pain though, I flew close down that if people watched, they could see me. If they paid attention of course. I'm sure they didn't, and wouldn't though. The way my mom explained these people... The only thing they care about more than themselves, is torturing others. 

I yawned, covering my mouth with my left hand, and- screamed in pain. 

A sharp pain claimed my left side near my ribs, the pain spreading like wildfire towards every inch of my body. Enough for me to go sprawling, my wings couldn't control themselves, and before I knew it I was going down and down to what looked like a... small city. Like Under The Mountain. 

The last thing I remembered before everything went black, was an old man standing with a bow and arrow, pointing towards me as I collapsed on the ground, in front of him. 

♤ 

My throat felt like it was on fire, my eyes felt dry, and my mouth tasted like... like mental. Blood, no doubt. I let my eyes stay closed as I tried to remember the events before... how much time has gone by? 

A throbbing pain made itself present on my head, only my right side hurting as if someone was stabbing my brain in certain areas. I reached up to touch it, as if I could stop it, only I heard metal. I blinked, and moved my hands once again. 

I was chained. My hands were chained up. 

The pain hit me almost instantly, and when I finally opened my eyes, I looked up towards the pain. My first thought was to stay calm. 

But I couldn't, I didn't at the sight of bolts. Bolts going through my wings, holding me up right, and the amount of blood around the floor- 

I vomited. Again, and again, until darkness claimed me once again. 

♤ 

"Did she try to attack us?" A deep voice asked, yet it sounded younger than the second one that answered. 

A snarl, "She is an illyrian. It does not matter if she did or did not, when he comes, we say she did. She will not go unpunished for flying over our lands."

I knew I should keep my eyes shut, and I did. But it took everything in me to not scream out when the pain returned. 

The first voice said, "Of course, father. Until then, what do we do?" 

My throat tightened. Were they going to torture me once more? My wings? I didn't even try to attack them- Surely this he would know yes? 

"Later, the High Lord is coming with his little... sorry excuse of inner circle, and most likely deal with this," I'm sure he gestured towards me, "Until then we wait. And demand answers, which you will take care of right, Vincent?" 

The high lord of the night court? He was to come here? I was to face him? 

My stomach twisted again as my mom's words repeated over and over again. 

Whatever you do, avoid all High Lords. Especially the High Lord Of The Night Court. 

There was a silence followed after what he had said, it made my stomach hurt so bad I thought I was going to vomit right there on their feets.

"I will be out there, making sure everything is ready for the High Lord bitch, since he needs to have everything perfect," The older one had said, and just like that, he was gone no doubt. 

Maybe he took his son Vincent too. Maybe he was gone along with his father. There was light now, I knew that. So if I were to open my eyes, to peak if someone was in here- 

"I know you're up," Vincent whispered in my ear, making me jump, my eyes shooting open. 

A laugh echoed in the room as he walked over to me, to bend in front of me as if I was a rare animal that rarely came by. As if I was... 

My face twisted, but I said nothing. I wouldn't say anything. Not to him. I know it was probably suicide, but I would only speak to the high lord. Even though he might end me for looking in his direction. For even being weak to get caught. 

And maybe I deserved to be ended. I let my parents die and did nothing about it but run. The high lord should end me. Let me burn. 

Vincent stared at me, then at my wings, "Why were you flying over my land?" 

Technically, this land belongs to your high lord.

I didn't answer, instead I looked else where, dismissing him with a single look. 

He obviously didn't like that because the minute I did, he grabbed my face roughly, forcing me to look at him. To see his dark evil smile, and maybe everyone from the night court was beautiful in a scary way. 

"Am I going to have to make you talk or are you going to be a nice bat?" He said, mocking me while he grabbed his index finger, running it down on my left wing, right underneath the bolt. 

I hissed, barring my teeth at him which made him back up. Yet he laughed, and came closer to me. "I'm not telling you anything." 

Vincent stared at me, studied me and my wings before he got up from the crouch he was in, "And why not? If I were you, I would be answering every question here. It would be easier," 

"I don't give a shit," I spat and once again looked down, dismissing him entirely. 

No matter if he grabbed my face, no matter if he forced me to look at him, I will not open my mouth. Not for him. Only the high lord. 

Vincent sighed, taking out what seemed to be a dagger, "Guess we're doing this my way," 

My throat closed up, it was like I was choking on air. But I don't care. Let him cut my face, my arm. The high lord will be here soon enough to doom me, so why should I care? 

When I looked towards him, my eyebrows furrowed when he looked at me, then my whole entire body, then my wings. "I think we should start here," He let his dagger run itself down my cheek, not adding enough pressure to actually make me draw blood, "Or right here," it hovered over my throat and I didn't even swallow. 

My heart was beating so fast in my chest I thought it was going to leap out and attack him. 

Vincent's eyes lingered on my breasts for a few seconds long, "I think I should start here honestly then we'll make our way back here," He pointed to my breasts with his dagger, then let it slide down and down until it rested over my belly button. 

I knew what he meant, and it made me want to throw up right on his face. 

Please high lord, please come faster. 

Before I knew it, a scream came out of me loud enough for anyone out there to hear. Loud enough for my own ears to feel like they have gone deaf as Vincent sliced not one, not two, but three cuts on my right wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,, i hoped you liked this chapter and feel free to ask anything or comment anything !! thanks for reading <33

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this is gonna be so fun to write and i hope it doesnt take too long because im so excited to have this out there for fun ofc but anyways if you have any questions feel free to ask!


End file.
